Rewiring is used to replace a wire/gate with other wires/gates without changing the logic functions of a circuit. Applying rewiring for a circuit may incrementally refine the structure of the circuit based on its logical and physical information to improve many EDA (Electronic Design Automatic) objectives comprising circuit area, routability, and performance.
Known rewiring techniques may be classified into three groups: the Automatic Test Pattern Generation (ATPG) based rewiring method, the Set of Pairs of Functions to be Distinguished (SPFD) based method, and the Graph-Based Alternative Wiring (GBAW) method.
However, rewiring that may reduce the resources of a circuit is desirable in the art.